


Binding Will, Freeing Love

by Mika_Silverflame, SerinSykes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Cursed, F/M, HP: EWE, PostWar, Slow Romance, dramione - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, i may have to up the rating, what do I do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_Silverflame/pseuds/Mika_Silverflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinSykes/pseuds/SerinSykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco have to team up in order to try and get a dangerous artifact locked away, things go amiss and a slow burn romance happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See You Again.... House Elf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFiction and I would greatly appreciate any comments about your opinion. Thank you enjoy. ~ Mika

It had been six years since the war. Draco set alone in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for his dinner guest to arrive. He hadn't seen her since the last day at Hogwarts 5 years ago when they flew across the lake. She ran off laughing and smiling into the arms of her boyfriend. He wondered if she would show up or if she would be willing to talk to him.

_Draco’s POV_

In the six years since the war, I had finished school, cleared my name and went to work. My family's long history with dark artifacts gave me the knowledge I needed to be a curator for the Department of Misused Magical Artifacts it was my job to locate and store away dark enchanted objects. It didn't pay well but with my family's background I didn’t need the money and I enjoy my job.

I sat there thinking of the work I had yet to complete at the office when the door to the pub opened. I looked up and there she was even more beautiful than when I had last seen her. Her long thick brown hair was pulled to one side in a neat braid and her dark brown eyes had a look of caution in them. I stood as she entered and pulled a chair out for her; she gave me a wary glance and then sat down.

"Mr.Malfoy may I ask why you have chosen this place to have a meeting with me?" She said in a calm and steely voice.

"Ms.Granger, as I stated in my owl I have found an artifact that your department would have great interest in, also I enjoy the food.” I replied trying to sound cool and collected, as the barkeep came over to the table to bring our drinks.

"I have taken the liberty to order us two firewhiskey." I said as the drinks were placed in front of us. We ordered food and after the barkeep left I continued talking.

"Hermione, if I can be so informal. I have found an artifact that can be used to enslave others. It suppresses the will of the person it is placed on. I have come to suspect that it is not the only one of its kind and would like to request aid from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to help us search for, locate and remove the remaining artifacts."

"Mr. Malfoy, I prefer we stick to professional niceties!” Hermione snapped as she pushed the firewhiskey away, the food arriving cut her off. Hermione continued as the barkeeper left, "Where was I? Oh yes let us keep this professional, secondly I would need evidence of the artifacts existence before the department will lend its assistance."

I produced a box from inside my cloak. It was blue velvet and looked to hold jewelry. When he opened it it contained a silver collar encrusted with rubies and emeralds. 

"This is the item in question, I have read many books and heard many stories that link this collar to dark magic. Like I stated previously I believe there are more and it is in the best interest of the Ministry to locate them and have them locked up in the Department of Misused Magical Artifacts." I kept my tone professional but when I looked at the beautiful woman in front of me, I noticed how she had changed since school days. She was always pretty in school, but she had grown up and grown into herself. At 24 she was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and in the running for future Minister of Magic, and had developed a confidence she had lacked in school. 

We continued to eat in silence, Hermione kept her eyes on her food and occasionally glanced over at the box that sat beside us on the table. Finally after the plates were cleared she spoke.

"I will consider having the department get involved, but I will be personally overseeing the removal of all artifacts." 

"Very well, I look forward to working with you Ms. Granger" I remarked as I helped her with her coat. I always tried to be a gentleman even when the other person was being as icy to me as the north wind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hermione’s POV_

I had accepted Draco’s offer. I knew that I was being a fool for trusting him, but I really do want to get this type of magic under control as soon and as safely as possible. I walked out of the pub and down the street into an ally and quickly apparated away.

When I arrived outside my tiny London Apartment I cast a spell to check for anything harmful. When nothing showed up, I walked inside and started to get undressed, removing my coat and shoes. Walking forward into the loft I finally noticed that Ron was on our couch.

“What are you doing here” I asked surprised. Ron hadn't been home in nearly three weeks, as he had been on a mission to god knows where and he hadn’t even sent an owl in a week and a half. I had been worried sick about him, but of course he didn't care. He always got so wrapped up in work. It was just frustrating, because Harry always found time to owl Ginny, but then again Harry was a different type of person than Ron. 

“I was in between missions and I thought I would pop in,” Ron stated matter of factly giving me a strange look, “Where have you been anyways, I have been here since 5?”

“Well Ron If you had bothered to send an owl every once in awhile you would know that I was in a meeting tonight with one of the curators from the Department of Magical Artifacts.” I said sharply trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. No reason for him to see how sad I was when he left me here alone. He would only remind me that it was my choice to accept the job as head of Magical law instead of staying a field auror.

“Really ‘Mione you act like I never see you at all. I am here now am I not. You know how theses missions go, sometimes you can’t send an owl for fear of giving away your position,” Ron had a sincere look on his face but I had heard this same excuse so many times. I really didn't want to argue with him right now though.

“Oh, fine, I guess. Only because I need a date to the christening.” I said in a sigh. Harry and Ginny had been married the summer after her last year at Hogwarts. They had been married for 5 years now and were expecting their first child together. Ginny was due in less than a month and they had asked Ron and I to be the Godparents. A wonderful sentiment that only further reminded me of Ron's lack of commitment. Six years and no ring not even a hint at a ring he only stayed here when he was off work and then sometimes he would still go and stay in his old room at the burrow. I was beginning to give up all hope and resign myself to being his girlfriend terminally.

Ron gave me that sweet knowing look he gives me when he can sense the tension in my eyes and pulled me on to the couch with him. We sat there and talked part way through the night before returning to bed.

The next morning I woke up and Ron was already out of bed. I walked sleepily into the kitchen to see his head in the fire muttering something to someone. When he noticed me in the room he quickly ended the conversation and pulled his head out of the fireplace.

“Hey ‘Mione you are up early.” he said running his hand through his hair messing it up. 

“Oh I rolled over and you weren’t there so I got up. Who were you talking to?” I asked trying not to sound suspicious.

“Just someone from work, they need me to come in today and fill out paperwork over the last mission.” Ron quickly looked away as he said this, and I knew he wasn’t telling the whole truth. It was probably something he saw on the mission that he didn’t want to talk about. “Would you like some coffee?” Ron added after a brief silence.

“No thank you, I have to go into work early today to get a jump start on the Magical Artifact project.” I didn’t tell Ron the total truth, I could leave later as my first meeting wasn’t until 10, but I was feeling awkward standing here with him, since the last few months we had been distant and it felt like he took every job he could just to stay busy.

“Oh that… which curator are you working with, I hope it's not Malfoy you're stuck with, wouldn’t that be loads of fun, being burdened with him all the time talking about boring pieces of junk.” Ron said sourly.

I rolled my eyes and walked away hoping that he wouldn’t press the issue anymore. Ron still hadn’t forgiven Malfoy even though it had been so many years and there was no sign of him being a death eater. Other than the fact that he had a keen eye for spotting dark antiquities. I haven't had the chance to work with him before, but people gossip everywhere and from what I have heard he seems to have changed for the better. Even now he was helping us find and put away dangerous artifacts. I was walking out the door when Ron jumped up from the couch.

“Hey just give me a second and I will join you,” he said still clad in his pajamas.

“I’m sorry, but I really need to get going, I’m in a bit of a rush today so you stay here and rest I’ll see you for dinner ok?” I tried to keep the frustration out of my voice. I really do need to talk to him. We need to figure out what is going on with us.


	2. Lets Get Down To House Elf Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sussing out the details

Chapter 2 Let's get Down to House Elf business 

Draco’s POV

I couldn’t sleep again last night so I decided to head out to work early and draft the papers for the petition to search for the enslavement collars. Hermione seemed like she was going to approve the research. I just hope that she doesn’t try to stop every expedition when it comes time to excavate the curios. I looked over at my coffee and noticed that I needed more, I had become addicted to the stuff when it was introduced to me a few years ago when I joined the department. As I got up to grab another cup, I heard a voice outside my office. Who could be here at this hour it's not even 8 o’clock yet. Then in walks Hermione Granger. Four years in the same building and never have we crossed paths yet now we have seen each other twice in two days.

“Hello Ms. Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?” I try to keep the professionalism in my voice. I have known her since I was eleven years old, granted it wasn't until recently that I became more courteous to her and others, yet she insists on ‘niceties.’ 

“I thought we should talk about the artifact hunts and how we will deal with the remnants” she stated sounding no more interested in the job than someone would be of a dry piece of toast. Hermione was looking around my office I suppose trying to see if any dark magic lay inside it. It was plain with paper scattered all over my desk and with a safe on the wall. More than likely my office was the complete opposite of hers. She finally sat down in the only other chair in the room, opposite my desk, and started to pull papers from her briefcase. 

“I brought some papers for you to fill out to commence the search procedures. I assume you will keep me closely involved as you find more dark momentos. Also I would like to take the original collar to be inspected.” Hermione continued remaining nothing less than pleasant and professional. But I noticed she looked a little distracted this morning and had a far off look in her eyes. If I looked at her for just long enough or at just the right moment I could see it. 

“Very well, Ms. Granger” I spoke in my well practiced calm and silky voice as I meandered over to the wall safe. I waved my wand to open the safe and then pulled out the blue box from the night before and handed it to Hermione. “ Would you like to get coffee at the Witches Brew this morning to discuss the findings in the books. I think I have located another collar and would like to start searching immediately.” I really did want to get to know her again, she was the only person who ever seemed to believe that I had truly changed and with everything going on right now I really wanted to connect to another person. As she looked down at her watch I knew she was going to say something about a meeting or being in a rush but I just thought I had to try.  
“I suppose if you’re willing to pay for it we could get coffee, and I do love the pumpkin latte at the Witches Brew, but I have a meeting at 10 so we can’t take to long.” she said looking up at me with a small smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione’s POV

We walked into the coffee shop known as the Witches Brew. I looked around the room and decided to sit in the booth at the back of the room. As Ron had proved earlier today Draco Malfoy was still often considered persona non grata for many people who lived through the war. I felt that a place towards the back of the coffee shop would serve best for a private discussion. He followed me to the back of the room and waited for me to sit down before taking his seat. I took the side with my back to the open and gave Draco the wall. I couldn’t help but notice how polite he was, it was a change from the rough and often oblivious demeanor that Ron exhibited. I wondered if this was a habit ingrained since childhood or if this was something he had learned to do for professional reasons. 

“I suppose you brought the manuscripts with you?” I asked him hoping that this outing would be fruitful.

“Yes. I have also taken the liberty to highlight areas of interest. I have transcripts of the local fables as well. From what I can decipher the next artifact is located in or around Godric's Hollow. I thought it would be advantageous to visit there as soon as possible to talk to the locals to get their opinions on the tales.” Draco stated plainly. I could tell he was a bit nervous, although I fathom why he had talked with my predecessor many times for similar missions. I looked over his notes quietly and sipped my pumpkin latte. Everything seems to be in order and I am greatly impressed with the level of detail he put into his work. 

“I happen to be friends with some of the residents of Godric's Hollow and I will go see them this weekend, I will have a look around while I am there,” I finally declared. This will also give me the chance to see Ginny before the baby is born.  
“Ms. Granger” He said the professionalism in his voice straining, ‘I would like to stay on top of this case and would appreciate it if I could come with you. I understand that the Potters may not be as welcoming of me, but I could stay in a local inn?” He looked worried. Did he think I was going to take his case away from him? I suppose half the wizarding world knew that Harry Potter lives in Godric's Hollow so of course Draco knew who I was speaking of.

“Very well, I will have the Department set up a reservation for you. Also, Harry holds no grudges, I think he honestly looks for the good in everyone. It would be Ginny you might need to worry about.” I don’t know why, but I winked at him as I said it. Looking down at my watch I realized it was a quarter till ten. 

“Oh dear I am going to be late! I must be off, this is a meeting with the Minister of Magic over how the department is doing.” I quickly put away all the books in my bag. He tried to help me but before he could even get out of the booth I was up and out of the shop and off to the Ministry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still Hermione POV

I arrived home early determined to get a chance to talk to Ron. I got undressed to get showered and changed before dinner. I was getting out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door. Who could it be at the door? Ron was still at the Ministry and he has a key. I quickly wrapped my hair in a towel and threw my bathrobe. I looked through the peephole and saw a tall slender black man. He looked familiar, but he was to tall for me to make out the face. I noticed on his robe there was an auror’s badge and assumed he must be here for Ron. I opened the door but I left the enchanted chain latched. 

“Can I help you” I said cautiously as I saw that it is Blaise Zabini. 

“Is Ron Weasley home Ms. Granger?” He states in a slightly nervous tone, it must be because I am in my robe. 

“I apologize, but he is still at the Ministry working on papers from the last mission.” I replied sheepishly. 

“Thank you ma’am I will find him and report the new mission details to him immediately.” Blaise responded regaining his soldier like composure. 

“Wait!” I spoke up as he started to walk away. “ Are you saying that you will be off on another mission soon?” I questioned.

“Yes ma’am we leave tonight at 2000 hours” He replies quickly.

“I thought your team was in town for a few days?” I responded trying to hide my disappointment, realizing he will be gone by 8 o’clock tonight.

“Well the Minister of Magic sent a new mission directly and you know we go when we are called.” he said sounding more like a robot as he talked. He quickly apparated away leaving me crestfallen. I shut the door and turned around stepping further inside determined not to cry. I get to work, making arrangements by owl, for this weekend's trip to Godric's Hollow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco’s POV

I came home late again trying to sneak up to my room before my mother noticed me. I had recently moved back into the manor this year. Ever since then, my mum has been trying to get me back into the dating market. It had only been 7 months since the divorce was finalized between Pansy and I, and a year since she moved out of our house that we shared. After the divorce I couldn't stand to keep the house so I sold it. Mum loved Pansy, she was everything my parents wanted in a daughter-in-law. She was a pureblood and held the same values that they did. We had drifted apart even before the loss, but I guess we thought that a baby would fix everything that was wrong between us. When Pansy miscarried it tore us apart, and there was no putting us back together. The year before the divorce was total turmoil, we couldn't stand to look at each other and I swear one time she almost tried to kill me for making a nasty comment about her food. We have become friends again, but we still find it hard to look at each other sometimes. 

I summoned some food to my room and sat at my desk eating while I looked over more papers. My father couldn’t understand why I would work so hard if I could just do what I wanted and collect the relics for myself. I had tried to explain it was the satisfaction of helping others that made the job worth it. I looked up when I heard an owl tapping on my window. I flicked my wand opening the window letting the owl inside. It dropped a light green envelope on my desk. I picked the letter up to see it was sealed with purple wax containing the letters H.G. It smelled like parchment and roses with a hint of chamomile. I opened the letter quickly, only to see a strange lined paper with writing that looked like calligraphy on it.

_Mr. Malfoy, The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has reserved a room for you at The Prancing Pony Inn located on the north side of Godric's Hollow. As this is a muggle establishment the ministry requires that no use of magic or magical attire be evident during your stay._

 _Sincerely_

 _

Hermione Granger

Department Head

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Leader of S.P.E.W

_

I looked over the letter multiple times amazed by her beautiful handwriting. Then her words began to sink in. No magic, how in the world will I survive without magic for a weekend? Well if muggles could do it so can I, this is going to be a personal challenge. First thing tomorrow morning I will go to a muggle shop and buy something to wear.

***************************************************************************************************


	3. Dude Looks Like a house Elf Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco end up in Godric's Hollow. Draco makes some poor choices in muggle fashion.

Draco’s POV  
I reach the inn on Friday half past 7 o'clock. I took a cab from the train station to keep any suspicion off of me and under wraps. After exiting the cab I took a wad of muggle money from my pocket and stared at it for a minute. Unsure of what to give the cabbie I just hand him half of all the money I had pulled out. The driver looks at the money in amazement and then quickly drives away. I guess I might have given him too much. I walked into the inn with my bags and proceed to the check in counter. I assume muggles run their inns very similar to wizards as I step up and wait for the attendant. The attendant finally noticed me and came around the corner after a brief minute with a curious look on their face. I must be a right sight with these muggle clothes on. I nervously adjust my tie as I address the clerk.

“Excuse me, I have a reservation for Mr. Malfoy.” I request as the clerk behind the desk continues to stare at me. I had tried my best when shopping I found a pair of green slacks and a white shirt that was billowing the way wizards robes do and placed my usual black work tie on. I grabbed a green jacket that was much smaller than wizards robes the sales clerk had called it a blazer. I could not wait to get out of this and back into proper wizards robes. After a few more glances from the receptionist she grabbed a key and took me to my room. I placed my things down and acknowledged that it was still quite early and went down to the hotel pub to wait.

“I would like a Butterbeer?” I asked the bartender.

“Excuse me sir but what is that” he replied.

“Oh never mind I will take whatever you have.” I respond. ‘Honestly muggles don't even have butterbeer. What in the world do their children drink?’ I thought as the bartender hands me a pint of something black colored with a thick head of tan foam. ‘Well when in Rome.’ I think as I take a big swig of the beverage. It had a dark bitter taste to it but it wasn’t that bad. I sat at the bar looking around observing the scenery when I noticed Blaise sitting in the corner by himself. We didn’t talk much anymore but he had been the only one there for support when Pansy and I split up. He looks really nervous, I wonder if I should go and talk to him? Right as I am about to get up Blaise looks at me and quickly leaves. That was strange, I hope everything is alright, I will have to send him an owl tonight to see if he is ok. Before I realized it I had finished the brew and asked for another. It was 8 o’ five when I saw Hermione enter the room. She was wearing a blouse in a lovely shade of green that matched the letter she had sent days earlier. She also wore a nice black skirt and a sensible green heel that complemented the skirt. She looked at home in the muggle world, even though she was hugely successful in the wizarding world. Maybe muggleborns did have it easier, they seem to transition between worlds so easily. She walked up to me wearing a pretty smile on her face, but I could tell it was forced.

“Good evening, Mr. Malfoy I see you have decided to sample some of the local potions?” Hermione said with a sly look on her face gesturing to the beer

“Potions I assumed this was a muggle drink?” I said taken aback why did she have me dress this way if they were wizards. She just laughed and shook her head.

“It's just a figure of speech Draco,” it sounded so good to hear her say my first name and laugh.

“Well, Hermione,” I said testing the use of her first name ”I got here early and decided to get a drink, can I interest you in one? This drink is rather good.” I said motioning to the seat next to mine.

“Oh it is good especially after the first one” she laughed. “Unfortunately I have plans for tonight. As it is, it is much too late to go talking to locals. I will be having dinner with Harry and Ginny; you are welcome to join if you like, I have already informed them you are in town with me.”

“I couldn’t possible intrude, besides I don't think that the Potters would appreciate the likes of me for company,” I declined looking back at my drink. I would have enjoyed spending time getting to know her, but I understand that most people still see me as one of the dark lord's servants.

“Seriously Draco, Harry is not the type of person to hold grudges, so please join us?” The tone of voice seemed almost pleading. She was all it was going to take to convince him.

“Fine but I need to change out of this ridiculous outfit first.” I shot back with a smile.  
“I really should have sent someone shopping with you, you just look awful” Hermione replied teasingly.


	4. House Elf Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco relives memories of a tragic loss as he and Hermione become closer.

Chapter 4 House elf Memories  
Hermione POV  


We arrived at Harry’s and Ginny’s at half past 8 . Draco really was a pain to get changed. I had to convince him to continue to wear muggle clothes, since we still had to blend in while going down the street. I finally talked him into a nice pair of jeans and a non ruffled white button down shirt. I hated to admit it, but his ass looked damned good in those jeans. ‘What am I thinking, I am happy with Ron and he is perfectly adorable when he wears muggle clothes. Even if I never see him we are still happy together.’ I thought as we all migrated to the living room after dinner. Harry had taken out a deck of cards and was preparing to challenge Draco to a game of exploding snap. Ginny was sitting in an arm chair propping her feet up and cradling her swollen belly. She looked as if she was going to pop at any moment now. In fact Harry had already made reference that blowing up Ginny was more fun than blowing up his Aunt Marge. Ginny had not appreciated that and threatened Harry with her signature bat boogey hex. Draco had been quiet most of the night and barely spoke during dinner, not unless someone asked him a question, and even then he responded with short answers. I assume he felt uncomfortable and out of place, sitting at the same table as his once rival. 

“Hey Hermione, would you help me get some tea from the kitchen?” Ginny asked as she struggled to get up. 

“Why don’t you stay there I’ll go get it,” I replied. There was no need for Ginny to be getting up and down at this late stage of the pregnancy.

“I’ll help” Draco chimes in as he gets up and follows me into the kitchen. Draco ended up staring out the window looking lonely, the type of lonely where even if you are in a crowded room you still felt isolated. I know that look all too well, it is one I am seeing in the mirror on a more frequent basis. I couldn’t help but feel that we were kindred spirits. 

“Draco” I softly spoke as I reached out and touched his shoulder, “Can I ask what is troubling you?” I don’t know why I am so compelled to ask, but I guess if I can help him I won't focus on all the problems I have been pushing onto the back burner of my mind. 

“Nothing” he says instinctively. I fill the tea kettle in silence, and wait for him to answer, while he continues to gaze out the window.

“You… You do know I was married once, right?” Draco finally stammers out slowly. I had never heard him be unsure of himself, but here he was sounding like a scared schoolboy again.

“Yes, I know you divorced a little less than a year ago.” I replied sympathetically.

“Do you know why?” Draco asked his calm steely demeanor starting to creep back into his voice. 

“Well, there were rumors but I don’t put much stock into what the prophet says anymore.” I answered him. In all honesty I had stopped reading the prophet after the war. Its reporters truthfulness hadn’t improved by much, so I didn’t believe most of what they had to say.

“Well...” he pauses sounding nervous again, “This time it was the truth. About two years ago Pansy and I were expecting a baby boy, but she lost him. The papers said that I was cruel to her, and that people like us were incapable of being good parents. I don’t know if it's true or not, but I know that ever since he passed away we haven't been the same.”

“I’m so sorry” I gasp as I wrap him in my arms for comfort. I hadn’t believed the rumors, if I had known I would have never brought him here. It must be terrible to witness his old school rival so happy, and expecting a child as well; I should have known better. We stood in Ginny’s kitchen holding each other for a while until we heard footsteps coming through the hallway. We quickly separated and went to finish fixing the tea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco POV  
We had returned to the inn after a long night, it was well past the witching hour before my head even hit the pillow. I laid there staring into the darkness of the room, thinking about the dinner with the Potters and how Hermione had embraced me in the kitchen. She felt so safe and smelled of roses mixed with chamomile. I hadn’t felt the warm. touch of another person since before the divorce and it brought up emotions I had forgotten. I knew she was taken and she seemed so happy with Ron but I couldn’t help but notice that whenever Harry or Ginny brought up the future she avoided or outright ignored their questions. ‘I wonder if there is trouble in paradise?’ I asked myself as I fell asleep thinking of her and the sense of peace her voice gave me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco’s POV  


I was in my old house sitting in the den working on papers. Pansy walks in through the door, noticeably pregnant. 

“Draco, why are you always working, you are never there for me or our family!” she screams at me and we start to argue. I turn from my desk to look at her and there is blood covering her belly and legs. 

I sat upright waking from the dream. It was one I had had many times. The loss of my first born son was something I hadn’t expected, and still I blamed myself for it. If I hadn’t worked so much, if I was there for her it wouldn’t have happened. If I was kinder, more gentle and showed more affection she wouldn’t have felt the need to get pregnant in the first place. I glance over to look at the clock to my right and see that it is 5 o'clock I get out of bed and summon some tea before getting some papers out to start work for the day.


	5. 5 O'clock in the house elf morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning walk to clear heads leads to a heated debate over Hermione's love life.

Hermione POV

Tonight I couldn’t sleep again, but it was for a completely different reason than usual. Draco had found his way into my dreams, never had I thought that he would replace Ron as the star of my more sensual imaginings. I felt bad for fantasizing about someone other than my long term boyfriend. I knew that it was only because we had been spending so much time together that I was dreaming about him. Still we had connected last night in a way I hadn’t felt with Ron in a long time. Even when Ron was home he was distant. This week we talked more than in the past two months! I mean I hadn’t seen him in three weeks and I barely even got a hello kiss! I was pacing back and forth in my hotel room when I noticed that is was 5 o’clock in the morning.

‘Maybe a walk would clear my head.’ I thought. I looked out the window and noticed a lovely pond near the inn; I decided to go there to see if I could relax. I pulled on a pair of jeans and threw on my favorite well worn t-shirt, one I got from a concert Ginny and I had gone to two summers ago, the Weird Sisters, and walked down to the pond. I was so lost in thought, replaying the dream in my mind trying to analyze what it might mean, that I didn't even notice the man standing at the edge of the small reservoir when I walked directly into him. It felt like I had collided with a brick wall; I noticed the ‘brick wall’ had a very strong and muscular physique. I looked up at the man's face only to notice it was Draco Malfoy. ‘Great! Just who I needed to run into, literally the man from my dreams” I thought a bit perturbed.

“Oh, excuse me,” I managed to stammer out while not sounding like a complete fool. Well I hope I didn't sound like an utter fool. 

“Hey Hermione,” he said running one hand through his hair, and keeping the other on my waist to hold me steady. I gently disentangled myself from his grounding embrace and did an about face to look at the water, trying to hide my embarrassment. ‘Thank god it's still dark out,’ I thought. 

“So… what are you doing out so early?” I asked trying to sound casual.

“I couldn’t sleep, bad dreams and all that...you?” he replied inquisitively.

“Same” I decided to leave the fact that I had been dreaming about him out. “I decided to come for a walk to clear my mind.”

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Draco asked nervously.

“Uh...sure.” I said a slight bit apprehensively. ‘This is a bad idea,’ I thought to myself. ‘Walking around with Draco Malfoy in the dark, after having a particularly erotic dream of him. This will not help me clear my mind, it will only add fuel to the fire.’ I thought as I looked at him, finally realizing that he was in nothing more than his trousers. ‘He could at least put a shirt on for god's sake! It's kind of chilly out here, and I don’t need any more thoughts on what his abs would feel like under my hands.’ I hope for my sanity’s sake that I can keep this professional. ‘That's what I’ll do, I can distract myself from his lithe form with talk about business.’ With my mind made up to keep my eyes above his clavicles and to stick to the topic of work, I start to walk the edge of the pond with him. Then he of course had to screw it all up by asking me a question.

“So… How are you and Ron? You two are still together, right?” he asked casually. I paused for a moment taken aback by this very personal question. 

“Yes of course we are still together.” I finally answered. It was in fact the truth, we were technically together, even if it was only two days a month. 

“Is he still an Auror? I noticed he wasn’t at dinner last night and I assumed he must be on a mission or something.” Draco said in that calm calculated way of his.

“He went back on assignment a few days ago.” I replied leaving out the fact that I was unsure as to when he was going to return.

“He and Blaise still in the same unit?” Draco says this time, seemingly interested in the answer, “I saw Blaise last night and didn’t get a chance to talk to him, but it didn’t look like here was here on business” 

“How did you know he and Blaise were in the same unit. That's very confidential even to those of us inside the DMLE.” I shot back, concerned about how he knew so much about the auror program. 

“Well Blaise and I have been real close in the past, just last year he took me out with his unit; Ron was there,” he responded calmly. Ron never told me about running into Draco when he was on a mission, hell Ron hadn’t bothered to tell me he went out drinking with the unit either. 

“You said you saw Blaise yesterday? Where did you see him?” I asked inquisitively. It was Blaise that told me about the mission in the first place.

“Yeah, I saw him in the hotel bar yesterday before you arrived. I’m surprised you didn’t run into him on the way out.” he said sounding intrigued by my interest. 

“I need to send an owl the office immediately, to insure that they are not working the same case as us,” I replied, turning around to start walking back towards the hotel. He reached out and grabbed my hand. ‘His hand feels so warm in mine.’ I thought looking down at the way our fingers intertwined. 

“I am sure they are working on a different case, besides no one will be in the office for another three to four hours,” he reassured me, “let's keep walking.”

“Fine I guess you are right.” I said as I stepped back to keep walking with him. We continued that way with my hand in his for a short while before he stopped and faced me. He cautiously reached out his other hand and lifted my face up to where our eyes met. 

“Hermione, you deserve better, you know that, right? If you don't feel valued or appreciated you need to move on. I promise you, being alone is better than being in a dead end relationship that isn’t fulfilling your desires. Getting married, having kids, none of that will make it better if it isn’t a stable relationship from the start. I know it's not my place but...”

“You're right it is not your place!” I snapped back at him. I shoved him away as I dropped his hand and ran back to the inn. ‘How dare he be so forward! He knows absolutely nothing about my relationship!’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco’s POV

I watched Hermione run away, from what she suspected was the truth, and from me. She wasn't the first one and she definitely wouldn’t be the last one to do so. The minute I opened my mouth I knew I had crossed the line. I had to tell her, she had to know that it was OK to be alone, to not suffer in a loveless match up. All last night she was dodging questions about him from her friends. I could see when I brought up Blaise, the flash of mistrust and questioning in her eyes. I didn’t want her to go through what trials and tribulations Pansy and I had. She deserved better. Pansy deserved better. 

“I am such an idiot” I muttered to myself. I walked around the pond for another hour or so until the sun had crested over the horizon and slowly crept into the sky. I decided to return for breakfast and see if I could atone myself with her. When I walked inside I saw her sitting at a little table in the front drinking tea and eating a piece of toast. 

“Hermione,” I say as I walk up to her, “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my place.” 

“You are right,” she shoots back coolly, frost dripping from every word, “I feel that it would be best if from now on we keep this a strictly professional business partnership Mr. Malfoy,” she said dropping venom onto every syllable of my name. I had in less than twelve hours, gone from being on a first name basis, to starting over as if I was nothing more than an associate. An unwanted one at that. 

“Very well, Ms. Granger” I retorted emphasizing ‘Granger’ more than I needed to. I walked up stairs to eat breakfast in my room and to get dressed before heading out. I needed to have a chat with my first witness. I was not going to let this case fall to the wayside because she had her knickers in a twist over her twat of a boyfriend. 

****************************************************************************************************


	6. Let's do the House Elf Time Warp Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering clues and getting hints.

Draco’s POV

I meandered down the street, according to my research the last time the second collar was seen it was buried with someone at the cemetery. I walked toward the church planing to look for the grave of ‘Morvin Cornelius Fletcher.’

“Wait for me!” I hear Hermione shouting as she came up from behind me. 

“I thought you would be returning back to London,” I replied startled to see her following me. 

“Absolutely not! This case is too important to let….. personal differences get in our way,” Hermione said in her authoritative voice. “I take it by your notes we are going to the cemetery?” she said inquisitively.

“Yes, I thought I would start there and proceed to talk to residents about his remaining relatives. The only thing is, he died over 60 years ago, so I doubt anyone alive would remember him,” we continued in silence until we reached the graveyard.

“Let’s split up and search different sections, that way we can cover more ground,” Hermione stated.

“Fine,” I mutter back. I am sure she is trying to avoid me, but it does make sense to split up. We searched for over an hour before we finally found anything.

“Over here. I think I found something” She shouts. I run over to her to see an old yet well maintained grave. 

“It almost looks too nice,” I state seeing the curious well tended state of the mound.

_“Here lies Morvin Cornelius Fletcher_

_1912-1939_

_Beloved Brother and Son_

_You Left Us Too Soon_

I wave my wand over Fletcher's final resting place. 

“Tenebris revelare,” I say hoping that the cursed collar would be shown to us. Nothing happened so I tried it again “Tenebris revelare,” dammit still no sign of the collar. 

“Well that worked out great,” Hermione said her voice slathered with sarcasm, “Did you honestly think it was going to be that easy. Priori Memoriam.” Right before our eyes time faded away into 1939, we were watching the burial of Mr. Fletcher. His coffin was being covered with dirt by two grave diggers as three young women stood nearby listening to a priest drone on about the man's life. After the priest left, the young women stayed until the burial was finished, but they too left. A few minutes later a young man in his 20’s no more than 2 years my senior came over to the grave. 

“Accio” The man whispered. A golden collar with diamonds and sapphires on it comes through the ground and the thief snatches it from the air. He then slinks out of the graveyard with his ill gained cargo hidden in his coat under his arm. The memory slips away and we are left standing in the present, looking at an old well cared for grave. 

“Great! Just bloody brilliant!” I snarl as the mirage fully dissipates. “Just how are we going to find a man from over 60 years ago. He would have to be close to 90 by now!” 

“Those women at the funeral were his sisters, let’s start by finding out if they are still alive or not and if need be visit their gravesites. I am certain they will have living relations that may be able to help us” She pulled out her copy of the notes and skimmed through them. “It says here that his sisters names were Millicent, Marlatta, and Mafalda” she mumbled out as we continued to walk through the graveyard for another 20 minutes before I spotted the grave of: 

_Millicent Fletcher-Pince_

_1916-1977_

_Loving wife and mother._

_Thank you for the adventures_

“I think I found one of them over here Miss Granger” I shout to her she walks over to me and looks at the grave. 

“Millicent Pince…..” she points, “I wonder if she is related to Irma Pince?... Irma is about the right age to be her daughter,” she says like she has discovered the cure for Dragon pox. 

“Who is Irma Pince?” I ask dumbfounded 

“Irma Pince was the librarian at Hogwarts during our school years. I went to her retirement party last year. I think she said she was going to return to her hometown now. Honestly, did you not bother to learn anyone's name in school.” She said exasperatedly. 

“I guess I never thought much of it, I wasn’t in the library often.” I looked down ashamed, I really was a twat in school. 

“I suppose most students didn’t, but I just spent so much time with her we became friends, back in third year. I think I have her new address in my contact book let me check real quick.” Hermione said apologetically. She pulled out a large purple book from her purse. ‘How does she fit all of this stuff in there?’ I thought as I realized that the book was clearly twice the size of the small beaded handbag she carried. Hermione quickly flipped through the book until she reached the “P” entries. 

“I knew it,” she stated with triumph, “she lives about 4 blocks from here.” 

“Well what are we waiting for let's go over there.” I exclaim excited for the breakthrough in the case. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hermione’s POV 

We arrived at Madam Pince’s house shortly after leaving the cemetery. It was a little cottage that looked like it belonged in one of Irma’s favorite storybooks. I had an ominous feeling creep over me as we walked up the path. This was a similar feeling to the first time I visited Godric's Hollow with Harry almost 7 years ago. 

“I don’t know about this” I said looking to Draco to see if he showed the same level of discomfort. 

“It's fine. What's the worst that could happen? It’s not like she can give us detention anymore.” He said jokingly. ‘Well she could be a horcrux hidden inside a giant snake that had disguised itself as a person and try to eat us’ I thought anxiously, ‘Get a hold of yourself Hermione! Voldemort is dead and Madam Prince is a long time friend.’ Still the cottage was very quiet and it looked like no one had been here for months. 

‘Maybe she went on a vacation’ I tried to reassure myself. We walked up to the front door and Draco knocked. Right as he did so, the door opened as if it hadn't even been latched. At that moment my auror training kicked in and I went from curious investigator, to full on combat instinct. 

“Get behind me Draco” I whispered to him dropping all formalities between us. 

“Like hell!” he whispers sharply back and proceeds to go inside ahead of me. 

‘Arrogant chauvinistic ass is going to get himself killed.’ I yell inwardly. I followed closely behind him, with my wand at the ready, hoping to keep him from giving our positions away. 

‘Mentis nexu’ I thought. The spell was known only by high ranking aurors, it created a link between minds so that they could communicate on missions. 

‘Listen I have created a link between our minds…’ I start to think towards Draco 

‘What the hell…. how are you in my head? Oh my god am I going crazy…’ Draco starts 

‘Hush it Draco! I have created a link in our minds so that we can communicate using a spell known only to aurors. All you need to do is think and I will hear it, but please try to keep your mind clear of all unnecessary thoughts, because I can hear everything. Do you understand?’ This may have been a bad idea 

‘What this is crazy how the hell did she do that she just linked our brains together!’ 

‘Draco! No unnecessary thought’ I didn’t bother to tell him that a trained auror would be able to filter their thoughts so only the important ones could be heard, as well as filtering the others thoughts so that any unnecessary noise would be blocked out. Seeing as it took months of training to accomplish this skill, it seemed silly to even tell him. 

‘First we need to clear the house, then we can look around’ I instruct him, ‘stay close behind me’ 

“It would be faster if we split up I’ll take down stairs,’ he thinks as he runs off towards the kitchen. 

‘Dammit, Draco!’ I thought purposely for him to hear, ‘fine I’ll take the upstairs.’ I proceeded to the staircase and went up stairs slowly, and cautiously. 

“The kitchen is clear, what do I do next? God this is freaky. I guess I’ll check the living room.’ Draco's mind was rambling so fast it was becoming complicated for me to think. 

‘Try to keep your mind clear and check the rest of the downstairs I am almost done up here.’ I respond to him 

‘How is she so calm, it must pay having been an auror. I wonder if…’ 

‘Draco stay calm and clear your mind!’ I shout at him through our link. He really needs to work on this if we are going to any more of these missions, I may have to train him a little. I finish clearing the the upstairs and go back down to see Draco standing in the living room staring at a hutch. 

“Hermione look here it’s him” he says verbally. I walk over to the hutch in the corner and see a picture of Morvin and his three sisters. In the picture there was the man who took the collar. They were all laughing, it looked like a wedding of some kind. Next to that picture was a picture of Millicent and the man, now in their late thirties, with three children, a son and two daughters. The girls looked like they were old enough to be in hogwarts, and the son was not yet old enough to be in grade school. 

“The thief who stole the collar was Irma’s father” I said astonished. All of a sudden we heard a loud sound. I turned around and there was a man in the room. He was tall and had dark hair like the thief but he was too young, only in his late forties. The man had his wand raised about to say an incantation. 

“Stupify!” Draco shouted and stunned the man. We bound him and prepared to call for backup when all of a sudden he disappeared. We had forgotten to jinx the man to keep him from apparating or port keying out out! ****************************************************************************************************


	7. (If loving you is House Elf wrong) I don't want to be right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gets busted, and Hermione has enough.

Third person POV

Ron knew Hermione was going to be at Harry and Ginny’s for the weekend working on some new case with the Department of Misuse of Magical Artifacts. He felt bad for deceiving her but he honestly didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if what he was feeling was true, or if it was a result of all the dangerous missions he and Blaise had been on together, where they formed a bond of close camaraderie. He needed to figure out how he felt before screwing things up with Hermione. The doorbell to the flat he shared with Hermione rang and he got up nervously go go get it, there at the door was Blaise Zabini. 

“Sorry Ron, I had to finish up things in Godric’s Hollow before I could come over,” he explained as he reaches over and pulls Ron into a tight embrace. 

“So you told Tracy?” Ron responds shyly

“I couldn’t keep lying to her, what I feel for you is real and I didn’t want to lead her on or break her heart.” Blaise responds longingly “Do you plan to tell Hermione?” he adds trying to not sound pushy.

“I don’t know…” Ron mutters, “When I am with you all I can think about is us, but I can’t stand to hurt Hermione, she is one of my best friends and has been with me for so long, waiting for me to make that final move towards a life together.”

“I don’t want to push you away but I can’t keep stifling myself like this. I want to be free to take you places and not have to hide that I want to be with you.” Blaise says trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

“Let’s just enjoy our weekend, Hermione won’t be back from Godric’s Hollow till Monday morning, we have time to talk and figure things out.” Ron adds trying to keep his lovers fears at bay. They sit down on the couch and fall into each other's arms.

The next morning they wake up to spend a lazy day together. They are sitting in the living room, in the middle of a game of strip wizards chess, snogging heavily and groping each other when the door opens and Hermione Granger walks in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione POV

Godric’s Hollow was a mess, how could I forget to charm the house, that basic auror procedure 101. I returned to London in order to get the paperwork for a warrant on the wizard put in as soon as possible. There is so much to do and we didn’t even find the second collar. ‘What a waste of time!’ I think to myself after I finish the warrant papers. ‘Oh well, nothing to do now but jump through legal hoops. I need to relax, maybe I should go home and get a hot cup of tea and take a bath before returning to work tomorrow, then I can try and figure out what to do next.’ I decide.

I noticed Draco didn’t seem to happy that I had let the thief get away from us either. Of course I, as the Head of the DMLE, I should know all the right spells. I apparate outside the door to my flat and walk in forgetting to check my enchantments in my flagging state. Obviously no one was here, Ron wasn’t due to come home from his mission for at least another week. I had told Harry that when he takes over as the head auror next month, I expected to see my boyfriend more often. Mind wandering over how to surprise Ron when he returns, I walk into the living room to see him half naked on my couch snogging an exposed Blaise Zabini! 

“What the bloody fuck is going on here?!” I shout at Ron as he and Blaise jump apart and try to put cloths on. 

“‘Mione babe it's not what it looks like” Ron sputters out. 

“Ron tell her the truth or I will” Blaise says from behind him now wearing trousers.

‘The Truth!” I yell “ What. Bloody. Truth? How long has this been going on? I thought you were supposed to be on a mission!” I growled out trying to keep my voice from cracking with held back tears.

“Well ‘ Mione…” Ron starts

“Stop don’t you dare use that nickname! I don't’ even want to know. I am going to stay with a friend tonight and you and your backstabbing bum buggering boyfriend better have your shit out of my house by tonight!” I shriek as I slam the door and leave. 

After storming out and making good time away from my flat, I stop at a local cafe to try and get my emotions under some semblance of control. While sitting and drinking tea I start to think. ’Who am I going to stay with, my only friends are Harry and Ginny and it wouldn’t be right to involve them in this spat between Ron and I,’ I rationalize to myself. ‘I could call Luna and see if she has a place I could stay. No I can’t do that, she is busy with Neville and working at the paper, plus I really don’t want anyone to know what's going on, not until I figure things out for myself at least. I’ll just go get a room at the Leaky Cauldron.’ With my mind made up I head towards Diagon Alley to suffer in silence. 

************************************************************************************************


	8. I am a House Elf Slave for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit hits the fan, or the neck depending on your point of view

Chapter 8 I am a House Elf Slave for You

Draco POV

‘I can’t believe I let him get away, I should have charmed the house or something. They taught us how in Defence against the Dark Arts’ I think to myself as I return to the Prancing Pony. Hermione had already returned to London and put a warrant out on the wizard. After he got away Hermione and I decided to stay and investigate the house thoroughly. In doing so we discovered his name was Irving Pince, he was the younger brother to Irma. When Irma left on vacation 3 months ago, Irving had come to look through the house for the collar. He believed their father had hidden the thing somewhere.

There is no evidence that the collar was in the house recently, but it looked like they had family in London that might have knowledge of its whereabouts. ‘I will go ahead and jump to London and see if I can find this blokes Aunt, Mafalda Fletcher,’ I muse. She had never married and only had the one illegitimate child. Maybe she would be willing to house her nephew. 

As I gathered my things I thought to myself. ‘I really don’t want to go back to the manor, I guess what I can do while I search for the renegade wizard is check into the Leaky Caldron.’ With my mind in agreement I apparated to the Leaky caldron to hopefully check into a room.

Making my way over to the barkeep and owner, Tom, I inquire about a room. 

“Well I just sold the last room to the young lady you were here with the other day” Tom responds to my request.  
“Hermione Granger? Are you sure I thought she had a flat in the city...” I trail off as I see her walking out of the bar. “Thanks Tom,” I yell as I run after her trying to find out what’s going on, but as soon as I leave the pub she disappeared down Diagon Alley. I chase after her hoping she has a lead but I don’t have a clue as to which direction she has gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione POV

Hopefully I made it out of there before Draco saw me. ‘The last thing I need is for Draco Malfoy to see how right he was!’ I simmer as I briskly walk down the street. I didn’t even know where I was going, I just had to get away and go somewhere no one would look for me or find me. The problem with being a war hero and holding a high position in the ministry is everyone knows who I am. ‘They expect so much of me, I could end up being a public spectacle with one wrong misstep.’ I shutter at the thought.  


I was walking down the street collecting my thoughts when I realized I had turned down Knockturn Alley by mistake. ‘No one will expect anything except that I may be performing a random search down here.’ I kept walking when in my peripheral vision I spot the man from Irma’s house, Irving Pince. I cautiously try to sneak up on him but he notices me and starts to flee. I shoot stunners out of my wand at him and pull my credentials out of my pocket. 

“Everyone out of the way! Official DMLE business!” I shout as I give chase. I know I should stop and call for backup but I didn’t want him to get away this time. I scamper after him, continuing to shoot stunners as I try to apprehend him. I manage to tag him with an anti-apparition jinx as he turned into a deserted building on the left. I carefully followed him with my wand at the ready. I slowly ease my way into the dark building looking for the menacing wizard. With how my luck was going here lately, he had already fled the city. I turn warily into a corridor searching for him, when from behind me I feel something cold wrap around my neck. There was freezing metal clamped around my throat taking my breath away.

“Auris oboedient mihi,” Irving says from behind me as I fall to the floor, eyes closing from pain.

“The first person you see when you open your eyes will be your owner!” he gloats manically. “How great will it be! I will be in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” He cackles as he begins to bind my hands with ropes from his wand. 

“Get your hands off of her!” I hear a familiar voice shout as I fade into darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later

Hermione’s POV

“There is nothing we can do to take the collar off. We have tried everything we know, there just isn’t enough research on this artifact.” I hear the voice of one of the members of the DMMA. 

“Thank you Mr. Malfoy the DMLE is grateful to you for your attempt to apprehend the fugitive wizard, and saving Ms. Granger’s life.” I here Ernie McMillan, my assistant, say to him 

“Thank you sir I was lucky that I happened to be chasing a lead in that area. I heard her shout and chased after the sound to find her.” Draco replied. He had saved my life ‘Holy fuck!’ I groaned starting to come to.

“Hermione! You are awake! Are you ok?” Draco says coming over to my bedside. “I am sorry sorry I couldn’t get there any sooner. I made it too you just as he was reaching to pick you up after he bound your hands together.” I opened my eyes and looked directly at him, and then a green haze fell over my sight and I felt all kinds of weird. 

“Thank you. I think I’m fine but I feel funny.” I replied.

“Ron is here to see you ma’am” Ernie interjects.

“Tell him to fuck off and get his shit out of my house,” I command. ‘I was just attacked by a maniac and Ron wants to see me after what he did! Hell no!’ I sit up straight adding emphasis to my point, but my mind becomes hazy and I collapse back onto the bed. 

“Hermione!” Draco exclaims as I struggled to sit back up.

“You need some water here, drink,” he says handing me a cup. Without conscious thought, I instantly put the cup to my lips and start to drink it down, gulping every last drop. ‘I can’t stop why can’t I stop,’ I scream inside my head.

“Hermione stop! You are going to choke yourself.” Draco exclaims. I instantly stop drinking and set the cup down. 

“What the bloody fuck is going on,” I exclaim. “I couldn’t stop drinking once you told me to drink, and it wasn't until you ordered me to stop that I could.” I said staring at Draco.

“I don’t know why. He already had this on you when I got to you, if anything you should be enslaved to him.” he says remorse saturating his voice “I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough to keep this damned contraption off of you.”

As I looked at him I noticed a sparkle in the mirror and I glanced at myself, I had a gold collar encrusted with diamonds and sapphires around my neck. That's when everything clicked and all the puzzle pieces fell into place. 

“Oh shit! He said the first person I saw when I wake up will own me!” I said as I began to remember the encounter! ‘Hell no! I am not going to be anyone's, least of all Draco Malfoy's, slave!’ 

“We are going to find a way to get this off you you I promise! Just lie down and rest for now.” He replies. My body lies down without my consent I shoot Draco a dagger laden stare. 

“Oh shit I didn't mean that as an order. Uh… If you would like to lie down why don’t you,” he adds muttering like a fool.


	9. Like a House Elf Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy dreams and planning things.

Chapter 9 Like a House Elf Virgin 

Hermione POV 

I was staring out the window looking at the most beautiful night sky I had ever seen. It was the view from on top of the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts. Someone walked up from behind me and placed their hands on my waist. Pulling me flush to their body I could feel his naked chest against my back. From the memory of running into him shirtless at the pond, I knew it was Draco.

“Hermione,” hot breath ghosted over the nape of neck as he said my name with sheer want in his voice. One hand started to travel up my side underneath my shirt, goosebumps trailing where his fingers brushed. Using his other hand, his fingertips danced across my skin as they ran up my taut abdomen. 

“I need you,” he whispers in my ear his words oozing with passion. I couldn’t help myself the way his silky cool voice drove me crazy, all I could do was sigh in acceptance as he took my shirt off. He placed a well timed kiss on the nape of my neck right as he was wreaking havoc on my breasts with his fingers. I moaned in exhilaration as he turned me towards him and continued to lay kisses down my ample bosom stopping to take my left breast into his mouth all the while continuing to knead the right in his other hand, rolling and pinching just the way I liked.

His tongue darted out, tracing a circle on my nipple, causing me to exhale, an involuntary noise coming from deep in my throat. At this Draco glanced up at me, giving me that little smirk that drove me mad with want. He slowly worked his way down my belly trailing kisses and licks towards my pelvis. He looked up with his steely grey eyes and as I locked eyes with him....

I woke up, still in the Leaky Cauldron, covered in sweat and tangled in my sheets. Draco Malfoy had taken over my dreams again. I had thought that after all this time my bad boy fantasies were over. I looked over to the nightstand grabbing out to get a drink of water and there he was on the chair in the corner of the room sleeping. ‘Oh shit! I hope he didn’t hear me,’ I think to myself, ‘and what the fuck is he doing in here’ I start to question as I see my reflection in the mirror and spot the collar on me once again. ‘Oh he probably didn’t want to leave me alone with all of this shit going down! Why does this bullshit have to happen to me, I am seriously having the worst week of my life!’ I resign myself to try to go back to sleep as I lay back down in my sweat soaked sheets. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco POV 

I had convinced Hermione to go to sleep without forcing her. This collar is seriously going to make me be cautious of the way I phrase things. I decided to stay with her in her room tonight we do not know how this collar will affect her. I don’t want anyone to take advantage of her while she is sleeping. The only other place to sleep was a recliner in the corner so I conjured a pillow and blanket and went to lay down. 

I was awakened by the sounds of thrashing and moaning coming from the bed. Quick as a snitch I got up and went to check on Hermione. She was arching her back almost as if she was in pain, but when I looked at her face she looked happy almost euphoric.

“Draco.” she moaned out my name as if she knew I was standing over her. I paused wondering whether to wake her from her dream.

“Right there don’t stop” she lamented. ‘Is she dreaming of me?’ I ask myself curiously. She rolls over and stops moaning and I decide it's best if I go back to my chair. right I as sit back in my chair she starts to wake up. Deciding it would be embarrassing for both of us if she knew what I had just heard I lay down and pretend to sleep.

“I had thought after all this time my bad boy fantasies were over” she sighs as she sits up and looks for water. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione POV

The next morning we sat downstairs in a booth in the pub eating breakfast. I noticed he was having trouble looking at me over his tea, or maybe it was me who was having trouble looking at him. 

“Did you sleep well last night?” Draco asked me slyly 

“Yeah I guess…” I respond apprehensively ‘Did he know what I dreamt last night? Did this collar also give him access to my thoughts? Could he hear my thoughts now? Ok Draco if you can hear me blink twice?” I think as I stare at Draco waiting for a response.

“Oh that's good I had some trouble on that chair I will have to enchant it tonight to be a twin bed.” he says without a bit of hesitation “unless you want to let me in your bed.” he adds as a sexy grin slips across his face.

“OH MERLIN! You can read my mind you totally know every detail of that dream...” I start to rail mortified.

“Whoa, hold on now who said anything about reading minds, Granger you talk in your sleep.” Draco responds with his smile growing. “I was just teasing about it being one of those dreams. I assumed you were dreaming about getting that necklace off, but hey I won't mind making that dream a reality.” he finishes with a devilish grin on his face.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you invade my privacy! You will be sleeping in a different room tonight!” I shout at him

“I can’t Hermione, first of all there are no more rooms, and secondly I can’t leave you alone to get hurt; not until that cursed collar is off your beautiful neck.” He adds seriously but with a bit of mirth still lurking in his voice. 

“Well Ron will be out of the house by tonight we can just go back to my flat and you can sleep on the couch.” I snap at him. “Well we may need to burn that couch and get a new one after what Ron and Blaise did on it!” I add trying to sound Lunaesque. 

“Wait! Ron and Blaise! I knew Blaise was in the Broom closet,” He exclaims “but I am kinda surprised he would lower his standards for Ron.” he adds with that wry smile back on his face. He really was in a playful mood I guess with everything we have been through this week he felt the need to make light of the situation. It was refreshing to not be all doom and gloom all the time. I had to admit I liked this side of him.


	10. What is this House Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little slice of life, taking a break from hunting.
> 
> (got stuck on the investigation plot this is just a filler)

Chapter 10 What is This House Elf

Hermione pov 

I had taken the week off work, Ernie was in charge of the office and I left strict instructions to send an owl for anything important. Draco had been staying at my place on the couch while we worked on finding more information on the collar. It had been three days without even leaving the house before I snapped.

“That's it I can’t take it anymore! I have to get out of the house,” I cried in frustration, “We are no closer to finding out how to get this damned thing off me than we were Sunday!”

“I know Hermione,” Draco says in a calm soothing voice, “but I am worried that something could happen to you if you leave.” He had been very patient with me the past few days. The frustration and irritation of being trapped, literally and metaphorically, had made me an irrational mess. 

“Look I’ll disguise myself, I’ll wear a jumper and scarf or something.” I say pleading with him, my anger defused by his calm patient attitude, “Please, I really need to get out of this house. Besides we need more groceries.”

“Groceries?” Draco says quizzically.

“Yeah. You know the things you eat.” Seriously he couldn’t be that dumb.

“Well don’t you have a house elf to get them?” He asks dumbfounded by my response.

“House Elf! How dare you assume that I would stoop so low to enslave a poor innocent being! Have you seen a house elf around here? No! That's because I don’t own one. I do everything myself!” I respond enraged by his audacity. He looked almost hurt as I stabbed my icy words into him.

“Hermione, I didn’t know you felt so strongly about this, I am sorry, truly.” he apologizes.

“Well I am the founding member of S.P.E.W. and I can’t believe most wizards are not outraged by the conditions house elves live in. I mean Dobby was treated...” Then I look up and see the hurt in Draco’s eyes waiting for accusations. “I am sorry, it's unfair of me to accuse you, you were just a child you didn't have any control of your father,” I respond remorsefully.

“It’s fine really most people assume our whole family is like Bellatrix,” he says staring at his feet.

“Look we really need to get out of the house, there is a charming muggle store just down the road that sells the best Chelsea buns,” I replied trying to lighten the mood. 

“A muggle store? Do they even have anything useful in it?” he says cautiously.

“You haven’t bought your own groceries and you have never been to a muggle store. That's it, it is time to disabuse you of theses old fashioned views that muggles are useless.” I jest as I summon that lovely pair of muggle jeans, which made his ass look delicious, for him to put on. 

“What are are these for I am dressed?” he says looking at them dreadfully.

“I was thinking you may actually want to blend in with the crowd.” I replied as I point to his robes. I go to my room to change into a jumper and glamour my face to look differently. I chose a soft caramel color skin tone to go with my brown eyes and I shortened my hair to a kinky bob cut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco pov 

We are walking down the street in the bitter cold when we come to this little store with food in it, Smitty’s Grocery. I sneer at the disheveled look of the store and follow Hermione through the whooshing doors. 

“What are you in the mood for?” Hermione asks as she wanders over to the produce area. ‘A little bit of you’ I muse to myself as I stare at her plump ass in the tight fitting muggle jeans. 

“I’m craving sweets. How about some Bertie Botts?” I chose to say instead.

“Draco, they obviously do not carry magical sweets here. How about some Jelly Bellies they are pretty much the same thing, albeit with tamer flavor choices. I was thinking more along the lines of dinner, and not just junk food.” Hermione states with a sigh. I peruse the aisles of the store picking up odd shaped fruits and interesting objects unsure what could possibly be made with them.. 

“I don't care why don't you make me one of the muggle dinners,” I say dispassionately. 

Hermione gives me a puzzled look and starts picking up vegetables. I don’t understand the point of this little adventure but she seems happier to be out of her isolated apartment. I continue to scan the aisles for anyone who could possibly endanger her keeping my hand on the hilt of my wand at all times. She made me hide it in the waistband of my trousers and wear a long muggle shirt. She starts to head to the meat after procuring some potatoes, corn, and other things. She picks out a container of disgusting pink mush.

“What the bloody hell is that?” I exclaim as she puts it in the cart.

“Ground beef, I take it you have never seen ground meat in your entire life. I bet you only had the most premium choice of steak with a side of caviar at Malfoy Manor.” She driely lolled back. 

“For your information I don’t like caviar, I just haven't ever seen it uncooked it looks so Blegh” I say watching the pooled blood in the container. I have never been much for blood it always makes me queasy. Another reason I chose the quiet life of a curator. Had I known I would traipsing around with Gryffindor's Princess searching for deadly a wizard, I would have considered another line of work. Granted having grown up with my parents I was pigeonholed into the taking care of the more despicable items. 

We finally make it back to Hermione's small flat and begin to unpack the food. Putting away the little bits and bobs that were going to last us the rest of the week. Leaving the ingredients on the kitchen counter, Hermione turned to me while tieing a delicate apron around her waist.

“I was wondering if you would like to help make dinner ?” She asks as she accios a knife and cutting board. I join her in the kitchenette and I charm the knife to start peeling the potatoes. “I was thinking, seeing as it’s a muggle dish, maybe we can make it the muggle way,” she says as picks the potato peeler from the dawer.”

“What am I supposed to do with that?” I exclaim as I stare at the deadly contraption. 

“Let me show you.” She says taking a second potato peeler after placing a pot on the stove to boil. She quickly peels two potatoes, making sure to show me how she held the vegetable. I pick up the peeler and begin to peel a potato trying to imitate her quick smooth motions. I get ⅓ of the potato peeled and then slice my finger.

“Motherfu-”

“Draco!” She exclaims as she rushes to me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione’s POV

Draco had sliced his thumb badly, so I charmed the potatoes to finish peeling themselves to make sure not to let the pot boil over, and then started to examine his wound. It could be a lot worse I think to myself as Draco looks down at the wound and faints promptly. 

“Oh bloody Fuck the king of macho faints over a little blood.” I levitate him to the couch and use a simple healing spell to clean and heal the cut. He didn’t look like he had hurt anything. “I will just wake him up when dinner's done” I decide. I finish the rest of dinner the traditional muggle way. Using magic just doesn’t t feel right when it was my mother's recipe.

I go to wake Draco with a nice plate of Shepherd's pie.

“Draco wake up” I say as I wave the plate under his nose. Draco bolts upright and stares at the food queasily and then grabs it hesitantly, taking a bite his face lights up and he exclaims, “This is better than the food from Hogwarts!”


	11. Do You Really Want To Hurt Me House Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument gone wrong.. or right. And just what are the effects of the collar on the person who doesn't wear it?

Chapter 11 Do you really want to hurt me House Elf

Hermione’s POV

Thursday night

_I felt small kisses drifting down my midriff as pale marble hands played havoc with my breasts. I let out a primal moan when I looked down and saw Draco Malfoy, lapping luxurious circles on my navel traveling ever so slowly to my soft mound. Right as his lips hovered over the warmth of my core…._

I woke with a start. I know I was not having another fantasy about Draco fucking Malfoy; this was the 5th night in a row! It had to be something with this damned collar. “There is no way I am going back to sleep tonight,” I decide as I put my robe on. I sneak quietly into the kitchenette to make tea and grab one of the books on artifacts. ‘The sooner I get this collar off, the sooner Draco can get out of my house, my life, and Godric only hopes, my dreams.’

An hour later from across the living room I heard, “Granger, what are you doing up at this unholy hour?” Draco mumbled from his position on the sofa.

“Couldn’t sleep,” I try to say nonchalantly hoping not to look him in the eye.

“Dreaming about me,” He states smugly “You know I can make all of your fantasies come true.” He retorts in a jesting tone. 

“I would NEVER dream of you Malfoy, I have a far superior taste.” I state not wanting him to know the truth.

“Yes because that sodding git Weasley was a dead ringer for a perfect boyfriend” he fires back. “But, where is he again? Oh that's right he ran off with his sausage stuffing secret boy-toy Blaise.”

A flash of hurt crosses my face but I quickly conceal it with a perfect mask of indifference, long practiced from years of being called Mudblood by this very same man.

“Even a ginger fuckboy is better than a pureblood bigot!” I retort with barely concealed rage, directly regretting the low blow I just threw at him. I see the hurt and anger flash in his eyes as he process my response, quickly placing the menacing sneer on his face, I remember it well from school.

“Why don’t you just fuck off you CUNT” He snarls back at me. An electric jolt goes through my body and without warning I feel my hands take the soft cotton robe off and slide it to the floor. Quickly I begin to place my hands inside my lace thong and start to rub smooth circles on my clit. I feel my face flush in both anger and arousal.

“What the FUCK are you doing Granger?” he shouts at me.

“I don’t know I can’t stop,” I exclaim through breathless sighs.

“Well fucking stop!” he says “Have you lost your damned mind.” Feeling myself regain control, I immediately stop and quickly snatch my hand away from my wet womanhood. Bending down I gather my robe around myself again and run to my bedroom too embarrassed to look him in the face.

“Granger!” I hear him call from behind my door, “Granger talk to me. I didn't mean it. I didn’t realize it would do that. Please Hermione, I’m sorry”

“Go to Hell Malfoy” I shout and then cast a silencing spell on my room as I slump down on the other side of the door. I didn’t want to do that. And I know he didn't mean it but I felt so good. I go to my bedside table and get out my faithful vibrator and decide to finish the job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco POV

What the hell just happened, what was that back there, I didn't order her to do anything. I start to replay the argument in my head trying to find out where it all went wrong, there was some sort of charge in the room, but the picture of Hermione touching herself kept popping up, distracting me from any useful thoughts.  


A lace thong, who would have thought that little bookish Granger would have such a decadent taste in lingerie. I start to feel heat rising in my abdomen as I continue to replay the scene in my head and I noticed the familiar pang of arousal as I began to grow hard at the thought of her. 

I retreat to the secluded bathroom and throw cold water on my face, “This is not the time Draco” I think to myself trying to wash away the guilt, it was as if I couldn’t control the arousal from my body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day

Still Draco POV

I got up to make her breakfast, surely coffee and warm toast could redeem me. Or at least convince her not to hex me. I knocked on her door but she did not reply. After the third knock I began to grow worried and alohomora’d my way into the room. Hermione was asleep still looking rather peaceful in her unconscious state when I noticed a strange cylindrical object on the bed beside her. Had someone snuck in last night. I check the wards to insure they are still intact and begin to worry about the strange artifact near her. I pick it up to find it making a low buzzing noise. 

“Hermione! Wake up,” I stammer “Someone has planted a strange weapon in your bed!” Hermione jumps up and stares blankly at me and then looks at the object in my hand with horror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione POV

I wake up from another devious dream of Draco only to find him in my room standing over me. ‘Am I still dreaming,’ I look at Draco and began to gaze down his body when I see my vibrator in his hand. He was holding it as if it was a bomb about to explode. 

“What kind of wand is this” Draco says dumbfounded

“What the bloody fucking hell are you doing in my room, and why in Merlin's name do you have my fucking vibrator in your hand?”

“So you know what this instrument is?” Draco asks cautiously with a look of confusion on his face

“Of course I know what it is have you never seen a fucking Dildo before?”

“What in the hell is a dildo and what does it do?” Draco asks still holding the cylinder in his hand. He looks at it closer to try and figure out the purpose of the object. 

“It’s none of your fucking business” I say as I snatch the toy from his hand and place it in my bedside table. Draco takes a few step back, still staring at me confounded as the realization of my nakedness sets in for both of us. He stares at me unashamed, taking in my bosom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco POV

I had attempted to check on her this morning when I found a strange contraption next to her in the bed. As I attempted to remove the dangerous object from her presence, she awoke and accosted me for being in her room. After she hastily placed the “dildo” in her bedside table I saw the covers slip to provide a full view of her olive colored skin, my eyes following the sheet that exposed her taut breasts with small kissable chocolate nipples.

“Granger I thought Weasley was the one to poor to afford bed-cloths,” I said with my signature smirk lingering on my lips; trailing my eyes unabashedly down to the small dip in her waist.

“Get the Fuck out Malfoy!” She said a red tinge creeping into her cheeks. Unthinkingly I move closer to her, a strange feeling coming over me. 

“I’d give anything to see you on your knees with my cock in between your breasts” I feel myself grow harder at the thought. She languidly steps out of the bed revealing her soft mound and long legs, and then I watch them fold under her as she kneels down before me. Her hands hesitantly reach for my pajama bottoms, only pulling the waistband down just enough to allow my hard cock to escape. Spitting into her hand she takes me in a firm hold and starts stroking my cock. Bunching up her breasts she nestles my penis in-between them and starts to gently bounce up and down

“Fuck Hermione!! If I knew walking in on you in the morning would lead to this I would have done it weeks ago,” I say through a groan as I feel myself harden a little bit more. 

“Draco,” she whimpers into my navel, “I can’t stop.” Looking at her rub my penis between her globes is like looking at the Goddess of Love. The need to kiss her enters my mind.

Pulling her up to me I press my lips into her mouth, my need to taste her taking over me. Walking us backwards toward the bed, I throw her on it and climb over her, kissing my way down her body, spreading her legs apart the lower I get. 

Pulling back I see her slit is weeping. She tries to pull me upright, her hands constantly reaching for my cock. I tell her to stop and lay back. Not wanting to be a complete ass I return my head down to the glorious warmth of her core and slowly begin to nuzzle and suckle at her juices. She moans in audible pleasure as I lap quick circles around her clit.

“Hermione you taste so good. Tell me you love it.” I demand into her soft wet folds.

“Gods Draco, I love it,” She mewls as my hands knead her breasts.

“You're the first one to touch me like this,” She tells me as I keep putting lingering kisses on her pussy. 

“Tell me how you want me to fuck you!” I exclaim, my need growing to strong to resist as I slip my fingers into the caverns of her slit and feel it tighten around them.

“Fuck Me Hard!” She screams out while cumming around my hand. I slip my fingers out of her, bringing my hand up to suck her taste off one by one. Re-positioning myself on the bed, I lift her hips to meet my towering cock. Slowly and cautiously I slip into her waiting pussy, not wanting to hurt her by rushing my pleasure. She may have said hard but by Merlin I want to feel her on every inch of me.

“Harder,” She screams as if her life depended on it. Taking her wants into account I quickly begin to thrust myself deeper into her, feeling the head of my cock hit her walls.

“Salazar’s grave Hermione, you are the fucking best!” I groan at the wild vixen of a woman telling me how she likes it, “Gods you’re so tight, tell me what you need’” I ask hoping to hear her delicious voice one more time.

“Please Draco make me cum!” she begs into my ear pulling my hair as I thrust into her again. I move my hand to her clit determined to give her what she's asking for. Rubbing her nub vehemently, I continue to drive my dick deeper into her.

“Fuck…. Draco…. Yessss….” She moans deliciously as her nails scratch down my back. I shudder at her touch trying to stay my own orgasm until I have coaxed her own climax out. 

“That’s it Hermione, cum for me kitten” I purr into her ear as I increase the pace of my fingers to make up for the slowing of my thrusts. As I said the words I could feel her tighten around me, she unleashed an unashamed scream of pleasure. I quicken my pace drawing out her climax, and as I feel her relax into her orgasm, that sends me over the edge with her. 

“Damn…” I say as I rest my forehead on hers giving her a lazy kiss.


	12. And I House Elf Ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change between the crime fighting duo and Hermione cant take it so she... well read the chapter title :}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masters degree is sucking my soul from my body so I have not been able to write maybe i will get more in this summer idk i have chapter 13 started and i am at a road block for now sorry

Chapter 12 And I House Elf Ran 

 

_ Hermione pov _

 

I push Draco off me and go to the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind me and turning the shower on. As I sit in the shower I can not get my mind around what had just happened. I just fucked Draco Malfoy! This is not a dream. What the hell could I have been possibly been thinking. 

 

Small tears come to my eyes, I wasn't, I didn't have any control, it was practically rape. I start to scrub myself, but unbidden a thought popped up,  _ ‘But, he didn’t command me, I mean not really, there was a tone of authority in his voice but it wasn't a demand, was it.  He looked at me with those lusty eyes and I felt my body doing exactly what he wanted,’  _ She thought as she started washing her hair.

 

_ ‘I tried to tell him I couldn’t stop but he just kept going, kept pushing my buttons. I didn't know sex could be like that I didn't realize that it could be so raw and primal yet so gentle.’ _

 

_ ‘I have never talked like that in bed but when he asked I couldn’t stop it. The collar took over and I told him the truth; all my wants, my desires, and he saw my needs and met them. I can not let this happen again. As good as it was I need to get this damned collar off and get back to real life.’ _

 

Having made my decision I finish rinsing my hair out and turn the shower off. Wrapping a soft cotton towel around myself, I gather my resolve to return to my bedroom to get dressed. Draco had left the bedroom and I could faintly hear him trying to make coffee in the kitchen. ‘ _ Perfect, I might be able to leave without him even being able to catch me.’  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Draco POV _

 

After Hermione went to the shower without so much as a word. I decided I needed to make coffee and talk to her. I had always wanted to be with her but I felt an unnatural pull to her after seeing her naked in bed. She was a goddess among women. I heard the shower turn off and her puttering about in her bedroom. I grabbed both cups of coffee  and knocked on her door.

 

“ Shit.” I heard exclaimed from inside the room. 

 

“ Hermione, can I Come in, I have coffee.” I say hoping the hot beverage will coax her out of the room.

 

“ Go away Draco.” She mutters from behind the door.

 

“ Come on we need to talk.”

 

“ What we need to do is take this damned collar off me so you don’t take advantage of me again.” she growled swinging the door open for effect.

 

“ Take advantage of you?” I sputtered in disbelief she wanted this morning just as much as I did she said so herself. Hell she was the one who came onto me dropping to the floor like a little minx.

 

“ You just barged in my room like you owned the place and started making demands for sexual favors.” She said hotly

 

“ Demands?!” I retort gaping at her stupidly. “ I made a suggestion you willingly complied to. And I didn’t hear you asking me to stop. In fact when I asked what you wanted you begged for more.” 

 

“Did It ever occur that that was my pussy and not my brain talking” she said and with a pop she had apparated out of the house to god knows where leaving me there still gawking holding two cups of coffee. I stalked over the the sink threw them in and quickly accio’d some clothes so I could hunt down the witch. 

 

“She is going to get herself killed” I exclaim as I decide to check the ministry for her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Hermione POV _

I had apparated to the only place I knew I wouldn’t be found. 12 Grimmauld place. Harry still owned the building, but had never bothered to take the charms the order had placed on it keeping it as a backup safe house for Ginny or others in the event of a job gone wrong. I had packed everything in my beaded purse still charmed from 6 years ago. I  wasn't sure when we would have to leave my house but I was prepared. Mad eye moody’s lessons of constant vigilance ever ingrained in my head. 

Putting on a kettle of tea I flicked my wand to remove the layers of dust on the kitchen table and I laid out the notes on the collar we had collected.There were 2 more collars out there and a mad man still on the loose. Not to mention a horny former death eater who didn’t think there was anything wrong with this morning's transactions.

“Why are men such idiots” I think allowed as I try to keep my mind fixated on the task at hand.  It is only 2 in the afternoon and I had exhausted all chances of accomplishing anything. Concluding that I need a break I decide to go through the vacant house and give it a good cleaning. I started with the drawing room and went room by room removing unwanted magical creatures and years of dust. I only had three rooms left  while cleaning a spare bedroom I open a wardrobe to find a bogart in it stepping out in the shape of Draco.

“You mean nothing to me you stupid mudblood.” The Draco bogart sneered at her with disdain on his voice.

 

“Ridickulous” I state half heartedly shocked by the form in front of me. I  would have guess my biggest fear would be Bellatrix. The boggart remained it appeared I didn’t hit it hard enough.

“You were just a good fuck. Do you really think a mudblood would be good enough to be seen with heir to the Malfoy line.” The boggart continued to mock. 

“Riddikulus” I shouted with more might this time. Sending the bogart away. I push the experience to the back of my mind and go to the next room  

I cleaned the other spare room before entering my favorite room in the house, well all houses actually, the library. Abandoning my magic I chose to clean this room the muggle way not wanting to damage any of the precious books on the shelves. Slowly I took a feather duster and removed the layers of dust from the books that had been on some longer than I had been alive. Some of the books were so old the titles had worn off the spine. The Blacks had amassed a rather impressive library Everything from Magical history to dark arts. I couldn’t help but notice the extreme lack of muggle literature but wasn't surprised by it knowing the type of family that lived here before the order. I was reaching up on tiptoe to dust the top shelves when my elbow bumped a book and brought it crashing to the ground.

**_Dominating Love; Perfect control over your Partner._ **

**_By Master Algar Magorian_ **

 

I picked up the book and touched the cover it wondering what kind of ungodly kink the Blacks were into and why they would leave a book like this out for everyone to see. My curious nature got the better of her and  I opened it to see what the pages held. 

_ Gods this is dehumanizing _

I saw pictures of woman stung up and tied to walls men wiping them with bullwhips. It was like a bad train wreck yet I couldn’t stop flipping pages and then I came to a chapter titled

**_Bits and Bobs to Bend Them to Your Will_ **

_ What the fuck _

I turned to the chapter and discovered it was on magical artifacts, potions, and spells all used to control and enslave partners, primarily for sexual purposes.  As I looked the the types of “jewelry” that was to presented to the “pet” typically without their knowledge or consent she noticed a picture a a very similar collar. It was different it was golden with rubies in it and much thinner than the one I had almost af it it was for a young girl.  But it was most definitely the same artifact. It had to be one of the missing 2. I scoured the book for a name of the artifact  _ daor gnéis.  _  Finally having made a breakthrough on the artifact I purged the library of any book that looked like it would have anything to do with sex or dark magic. Shortly I had a stack of over 100 books sitting on a table flipping through them quickly reading only chapter titles trying to find something with promise.  After about two and a half hours I had 2 piles, one of must reshelve and one for must be read. I had still only dwindled the stack to a little less that 60. I am going to need help getting through all this reading if I am going to be through with this in the next month. But the only person that knows is    
Draco and I am not ready to face him. My cowardice getting the better of me so i decide to make myself some tea and dinner and return to the sitting room with a stack of books to read through. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first collaboration work between Mika and I, and any comments on what works or does not work would be appreciated. We are not comment whores but any feedback is most welcome. ^_^


End file.
